


Пророчество - Prophecy

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Забытые - The Forgotten [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Rare Pairings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Перси просит о помощи.





	Пророчество - Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080468) by [Celinarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose). 



> Фанфик также выложен на сайте fanfics.me - http://fanfics.me/fic120988&ref=user158296  
> У фанфика есть бета - _Nimfadora_ .

— Так зачем ты привел меня сюда?  
— Существует пророчество. В нём говорится о завтрашнем дне. Никто, кроме меня, не знает о нём.  
— Пророчество? О котором знаешь только _ты_?  
— Я выбрал Предсказания как один из предметов на Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н. То есть на седьмом курсе я...  
— Я читала книги и знаю, что такое Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.  
— Да, точно, но однажды мне надо было поговорить с Трелони. Я задал ей свой вопрос, а она неожиданно замерла на полуслове. У неё закатились глаза, и она начала что-то бормотать, словно безумная. Какое-то стихотворение. Что-то о дне, который наступит через двадцать лет и одни сутки после смерти Волдеморта.  
— Тысяча девятьсот девяносто седьмой. Так... Две тысячи семнадцатый. Значит, завтра.  
— Да.  
— Ладно. И зачем ты рассказал об этом мне? Почему не своему правительству? Или хотя бы Гарри Поттеру?  
— Они ни за что не поверят мне.  
— Почему ты так думаешь?  
— Джанин... Мне нужно кое-что сделать. Я должен исправить это. Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Стихотворение. Покажи мне его.  
— Оно где-то записано. Но я не смог расшифровать его.  
— Не ты провёл много лет, работая с человеком, любящим общаться через коды и метафоры намного сильнее, чем простыми словами.  
— ...Спасибо, Джанин.


End file.
